I Saw Mommy!
by Teliko. x3
Summary: William saw his mommy! Ugh oh! MSR


**I Saw Mommy!**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I down't own anything.**

**Summary: William saw his mommy. **

**A/N: So I wrote another X-Files Christmas story. (smiles) Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Scully stood in front of their oddly decorated tree, courtesy of Mulder and William. Instead of the traditional red, green, and gold the tree was covered with black and green decorations. She looked around their newly purchased house and smiled. They had moved a few months before Christmas and it had been the best decision either one of them had made in their entire life.

She jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She relaxed knowing it was Mulder as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She felt his hand move her hair away from her neck gently and then as he kissed it.

"Come to bed," he whispered against her warm skin. She shivered and turned her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Come on..." He began to pull her away from the tree, but she refused. She bent at the waist, still in his arms, and reached for the plug to turn off all the lights- something her mother had made her do when she was a child every night.

"You're just so anxious to get me into bed, aren't you?" He grinned. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him towards the stairs. "Carry me," she quickly called out as she jogged to him and jumped on his back. To him, it was like carrying a pillow. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands pressing against the bottom of her thighs. She clutched his shoulders and squealed in his ear as he climbed the stairs. "Don't drop me," she whimpered.

He smirked at her plea and pretending to stumble. She let out a scream and quickly covered her mouth once she realized her five year old son was asleep upstairs. He tightened his hold on her and effortlessly made it up the stairs without dropping her. Instead of placing her on the ground, he continued to carry her to their bedroom. Along the way, they stopped in front of William's room and gazed at their sleeping son. She let out a content sigh and pressed a kiss to Mulder's cheek.

He made it into their bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him. He went to grab at the bottom of his shirt, but she pushed herself up from the bed and kneeled in front of him. She grabbed the shirt from his hands and pulled it over his head for him. As she threw it to the floor, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

----

The next morning, he woke up alone in the bed. He threw the covers over his legs and grabbed his shirt. He could hear his wife and son talking as he moved downstairs toward the kitchen.

"Smells good," he announced. William's spun in his chair and jumped down from the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" He ran into Mulder's arm and gave him a hug. "Santa's passing tonight!"

"I know, Will. We're gonna have to go to sleep extra early tonight." He carried his son back to his chair and pointed to his breakfast. "Eat up."

After instructing his son to eat more of his breakfast, he stood behind Scully and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Good morning," he whispered. She hummed happily and turned to face him. She gave him a firm kiss on his lips and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Both of them sat across their son and sipped at their coffee. "Will, tomorrow you get to see grandma and the gang."

He looked up from his empty plate and smiled. Tomorrow was Christmas and after they had opened presents, all of them were going to spend the day at the Scully house. Bill and Charlie were bringing their kids as well. Scully's godchild who was turning sixteen two days after Christmas was going to be there as well with her own mother and father.

"And we have some last minute Christmas slash birthday shopping, don't we." Scully asked her excited son. He nodded happily and put his plate in the sink. "If you're done go get ready," she told him and smiled as he ran back upstairs to get dressed.

"Well what am I supposed to do all day," he asked with a pout. She stood from the island and emptied her cup of coffee into the sink. She teasingly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Invite John and Monica or watch the satellite."

"Hmm. The joys of Direct-TV."

His hands gripped her tiny waist and kept her in front of him. He pulled her closer and pressed their bodies together, moaning softly when their chests met.

"Can't you just stay home?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck. It was her turn to moan softly.

"No," she whispered. "I've got to get ready," she warned. She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pushing him back against the island and jogging away from the kitchen.

----

Later that night, William had been placed into bed early. His little eyes were filled with joy and excitement as they tucked him in. Scully leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on Will's forehead. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Goodnight my love," she whispered.

"Night mommy," he whispered back. "I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart." She took a step back and Mulder took her place. He ruffled his son's hair and tucked the blankets around William's chin.

"Get some rest buddy. You'll need all the energy in the world to rip open your presents." William smiled.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Will."

Both of them left the room and headed downstairs. The bag of presents was hidden in the hall closet and ready to be placed under the tree, but Scully had other plans. Her hands found his chest and pushed him down on the couch. She sat on his lap, straddling him to the sofa, and rested her hands on his shoulders. She nuzzled her face gently into his neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

"You better hope our son doesn't get present happy," he whispered.

"We have time."

She leaned back and got a look at his face. The flashing Christmas lights danced across his face, giving it a glow she couldn't describe. She ran the back of her fingers down his cheek and tilted her head, giving him a soft smile.

"I love you," she mouthed out.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her.

"I love you too," he whispered.

The remained on the couch for an hour or two, making sure William wasn't coming downstairs to get a look at his presents. Scully rolled off from Mulder's chest and stood up. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up to his feet, leading him towards the hall closet. They placed a few presents under the tree then Mulder had whispered in her ear that he'd be right back.

Scully continued to place the presents around carefully, the soft rustling of wrapping paper echoed into the kitchen. She was about to go and find Mulder when she heard soft jingles behind her. She straightened up and turned around, suddenly facing a white beard and red hat.

"Santa?" He nodded.

"Merry Christmas!" She covered her mouth with a hand and giggled into her sweater, not wanting to wake William.

But little did she know, he was already awake.

Five year old William had crawled out of bed and walked down the hallway. He stood at the top of the stairs, peaking over the railing of the stairs and softly gasping. So many thoughts were running through his head. _'Santa is standing with mommy! Where's daddy?!'_

A smile was starting to form on his small face. After all, Santa was standing in his living room. He ached to run down the stairs and rip open his presents, but he remained still and continued to just watch.

His jaw dropped when he saw his mother grab 'Santa' by his beard and kiss him. He stumbled up the stairs and ran back into his room. He jumped on his bed, unable to keep the silly smirk off his face. He fell asleep clutching his teddy bear his daddy had bought for him when he was born.

----

"Mommy! Daddy!" William came running and stopped when he saw one of his presents. It was a bike with a huge, red bow wrapped around it. His parents were fast asleep on the couch, cuddling with each other under his favorite blanket. He had remembered packing it from his daddy's apartment when they moved into the new house.

He nudged his mom and whispered into her ear, causing her to gently moan into his daddy's chest.

"Mommy, Santa passed!"

----

Later that day, everyone was gathered around the Scully tree, opening presents and taking pictures.

"Well, it looks like Santa spent a while here. Look at all these presents," Bill said as he walked into the living room. William smiled and pointed to his mother.

"Yeah! He passed at our house too! And I saw mommy kiss him!"

* * *

**A/N: Awwh. I was gonna make it longer, but yeah. I still need to update my other X-File fic. If I don't update it tonight, come and look tomorrow. (bats eyelashes) Review? Pretty please?**


End file.
